


Forever

by fusewithme



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Battle, Battlefield, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Their relationship can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, jokamu, no violence is explained graphically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusewithme/pseuds/fusewithme
Summary: A one shot in which Jakob watches Corrin die.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this with the intention of fluff but then I killed Corrin. Sometimes it really do be like that.

You stand tall. You pretend everything is okay. You offer a smile when needed. Pick them off the floor. You’re all they have. The only one who stays no matter what. You kiss their scraped knee and put a bandaid on it. You make do. You do everything in your power to help this child. That’s what you do when they have nothing. When your master is a lost child you pretend everything is okay. For their sake. You make their castle hold the love of the world–your love. Fill their small world with everything they could want. You dedicate your life to them.

The day that Garon dropped Corrin off in his care was the day that Jakob decided that he needed to do everything to make this child happy. Hope is a rare thing in the twisted world they lived in, but, he could make a smile, a laugh, little beacons of hope appear within this child. 

They’re too young to remember. Too young to know the darkness that surrounds them. The darkness that looms just outside their castle, that hangs around them and their past.

Jakob was steadfast in his care. He always would be. It developed into the only thing he could live for. The only reason he still believed in the world. The light in this child burned brighter than any he had seen before. Work harder and keep that fire bright. 

Corrin was his lighthouse and fate was determined to leave him stranded in the dark. The consequence of fire is that it catches, grows, and become destructive. Standing there, watching Corrin from across the battlefield–watching them fall to their knees in agony–Jakob swears off the world. No force, no moral code, would stop him from protecting them. 

With the promise of depravity, Jakob charged over to where Corrin was laying. His vision blurred. The only thing he could see was Corrin, his Corrin, on the ground and the face of pure evil looming over them. No enemy between him and Corrin was strong enough to stop him from getting to Corrin.

He arrived by Corrin’s side, dripping bloodlust. He could hear shouting. They didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except ridding the world of those who harmed his light. 

His body moved on its own. The world around him tilting, swaying, and then righting itself again. 

The shouting stopped.

Everything stopped.

Jakob could feel the beating of his heart. The pounding of his blood was deafening. His body moved.

One.

Two.

Three.

Silence.

 

The screaming returned full force. There were so many more people around him. No.

Less. 

Everyone crowded around him, pushing him away from Corrin.

He couldn’t control his body. He felt himself getting pushed away. Pushed away farther from his light. Jakob looked down at himself. Blood. Not his. He looked up and saw the corpses. There were three of them. 

Jakob started to regain his senses and was able to process what was going on. He had done that. He had fought the hands of evil and won, gutted them from the world. 

Corrin, his Corrin. He ran over to them, pushing everyone out of the way. He ignored the protests around him. What did they know? Just because they were their family meant that they loved them as he did. They hadn’t dedicated their lives to them. They could all leave the castle. They did. They all left little Corrin alone. They all left into the bigger world. None of them knew. None of them knew the dedication he had for Corrin. None of them could hope to top the love that Jakob had for Corrin. Corrin was his everything. 

He dropped to his knees at Corrin’s side, tenderly taking their hand in his. He felt a light squeeze in return. Too weak.

“Hey,” Corrin said, voice raspy, trying not to give out.  

“Everything is going to be okay. We’re going to heal you. Just hold on okay,” Jakob said. He put on a smile. False confidence. They will be okay. They have to.

“It’s too late Jakob. It’s okay. I’m just glad it was no—” they paused, cut off by a coughing fit. They took a long shaky breath before continuing. “I’m glad it was none of you guys. It’s okay. You can go on without me. I know you guys can do it. You’ll be okay.”

“No, no we can’t,” he can’t “you’re our leader. You’re the only reason that we can work together,” he started shaking. He needed to be strong for them. Help them through this. His heart was desperately trying to trick his mind into believing that Corrin was going to make it through this. That their wounds weren’t too bad. That Corrin wasn’t going to die. His brain didn’t agree, throwing his consciousness into a pit, and he could feel himself falling. Tears fell down his face and he squeezed Corrin’s hand tighter. 

“I believe in you guys. You can do it, you’re strong. Do it for me, okay?”

Jakob took a deep breath–choppy and begging for more than it received–through his tears. “Okay, I will. I promise… My beautiful Corrin. I’m going to take care of it. I love you. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life. For letting me watch you grow into such a strong amazing individual. I love. I will always love you.”  
“I love you too Jakob,” Corrin said softly, eyes shining. 

Jakob brought Corrin’s hand up to his mouth, closing his eyes and pressing a gentle kiss to it. When he brought their hands down Corrin was looking at him, but their eyes were far away, stripped of everything that made Corrin, Corrin. They weren’t actually looking at him.

Never before had Jakob wanted someone to look at him so badly. He was used to people looking through him as a butler, but never Corrin. He didn’t know it would hurt so much. 

He felt like the air was ripped out of his lungs. 

His light was gone. 

Any light that existed in this pit of hell that humans called home was doomed to be hunted and snuffed out. He had lived so long relying on this light that he had forgotten how to navigate the darkness. He felt like he was drowning. The tendrils of evil were crawling into his soul and tearing him apart. 

He failed. He had one job, and here he was, still alive, sitting over Corrin’s dead body. He should have been the one to die. He doesn't deserve to be alive when Corrin died. How cruel was fate to do this to him? To do this to Corrin. How despicable of a person was he that let this happen? He should have been closer. He should have been better. 

Jakob reached forward and gently closed Corrin’s eyes. Their empty stare too much to bear. He placed Corrin’s hand on their chest, reaching over them to place their other hand on top as well.

He finally tuned back into what was happening around him after being focused on Corrin for so long. It seemed that everyone else had similar bouts of strength when Corrin fell as he did because the fighting was over. He turned around to find the Nohr siblings crying in each other’s arms. Jakob made eye contact with Xander. He could tell Xander was doing his best to hold himself together, the only one not crying out of the four of them. 

They needed to leave. It wasn’t safe there and he knew Corrin wouldn’t forgive him if anyone else died. He needed to pull himself together. He needed to be strong. He would have plenty of time to cry a later, a lifetime to mourn. For now, he needed to pull himself together and move forward. He promised Corrin that he was going to keep going. He’d broken so many promises that day. This one he was not going to.

Jakob stood up, drawing himself to full height. “We need to get out of here. Hoshidan reinforcements could arrive at any moment. We are at war. We can cry later. Right now, we do not have that luxury, we need to survive. For Corrin,” he said sternly. He looked over at Xander, whose face was unreadable at this point. 

Xander stood up and Camilla followed. Together they got Leo and Elise up, holding them tightly, the four of them stood up straight. Jakob turned from them. They had each other, they would be okay. 

Jakob looked at the rest of the group. Everyone was in a different state of pulling themselves together. This group of ragtag soldiers who rallied against the king under Corrin’s hand. They would figure out the details of their dynamics without Corrin later. Jakob knew he was not the person to help everyone through this moment. Not when he could feel himself ripping at the seams. 

Jakob walked around the group, asking if anyone had a large cloth or tarp.

He managed to procure one of their emergency blankets from someone’s pack and brought it over to Corrin. He gently wrapped Corrin in it. He hated to do this to them, this disservice. They deserved more. Everything about this situation was wrong. Jakob could feel himself shaking as he gently covered Corrin’s face. As he did this he leaned in to press a kiss to Corrin’s forehead. 

Jakob stood up, looking over to Xander once again. “If you wouldn’t mind carrying them. You’re the strongest and we have far to walk.”

“Of course,” Xander replied. Xander would make a good king. Standing there, calm and collected, managing to hold it in so well when everything was lost. 

Xander picked up Corrin’s body and began to walk down the path. They would still get to their goal. They were so close. 

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Jakob forced himself to follow Xander. Forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He could hear shuffling around him as everyone followed behind. No one spoke. 

He knew this was going to be a long walk.

 


End file.
